Not All Superheros are Real & Not All Endings are Happy Ones
by geeky-fangirl
Summary: Iorwen just didn't know what to do anymore. She knew that she couldn't keep on living this way. Having Cap and the rest of the Avengers with her had been nice at first. They had helped her survive, but deep in her heart she knew that they were just fictional characters. She knew that there was something seriously wrong in her head, but she didn't know what to do about it.


**XX Authors Note XX **I do not own the Avengers, Marvel does. But if I did, stony would totally be canon XD Right so I actually wrote a story that has nothing to do with science, and has some half way decent writing in it! Aren't you all happy :) I hope you like it! Also the spacing might be a little weird cause I wasn't sure how to break the story up. At least it's not in one huge paragraph.

xxx

She hadn't really been sure how to go about this;this was a new experience entirely. She sat comfortably on the edge of the cliff with her feet dangle over. She stared down at the raging river below. In her lap laid the cold,hard blade of a knife. Silently she wiped away a tear.

"Iorwen." His voice ripped through her chest. She flinched, but refused to acknowledge his presence."Iorwen, look at me." Still she stubbornly stared at the violent waters below. "Iorwen," he whispered reaching out to touch her. She jerked her head up, grabbed a handful of dirt, and chucked it at him. "NO!" she screamed,"YOU'RE NOT REAL! YOU'RE JUST A FICTIONAL CHARACTER!"

Hot tears now freely streamed down her face, as she let out one last strangled cry. His eyes softened. "Iorwen, that doesn't matter. I can still help you." She glared at him. "You've done enough damage."

He sat down next to her. "Have I? I gave you comfort when you were all alone, I held your hand when no one else would, and I protected you from yourself." "But you're not real," she angrily said, as she picked up the knife and held it to her wrist.

"Irowen," she pressed the knife into her skin. "Irowen, give me the knife." He held out his hand and looked at her expectantly. "How can I, you're just a hallucination," she whispered "You can't help me, no one can. That's why I have to do this."

"Iorwen, why do people hallucinate?" She felt his eyes upon her, as he waited for answer. "Lots of reasons," she mumbled. "Yes, but why are you." She thought for a moment. "I dunno, cause I have a mental illness?" He rolled his eyes. "Use that pretty brain of yours,Iorwen, think."

She huffed. "I guess I'm hallucinating cause my subconscious mind knows I can't do this on my own anymore. I need someone to help me. I need someone to listen." She looked at him and whispered,"I need someone to stop me."

"Give me the knife Iorwen." "I could still jump," she muttered as she handed it over. "One thing at a time," he said smiling. He tossed the knife over the edge of the cliff. As they watched it tumble down, he gently grabbed her hand.

"These are my only options aren't they." "What?" He asked, slightly startled. "Well lets see, I can go back with you and live my life locked up in a mental hospital, or I could jump now and end all of this insanity." "Jumping would be the cowards way ou-" "DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME A COWARD!"

"Iorwen listen. All I meant was that you are stronger than that. You have so much to live for." She scoffed. "What, like you? You aren't even real."

"Iorwen, I will only be here for as long as you need me." "I...I don't understand." She stuttered "If we leave here now, I will help you to survive. I will help you get better until such a time comes that you will no longer need me." "I will always need you. You 're my hero, my best friend, my knight in a spangly suit." He laughed. "You got that from Tony, didn't you?" She grinned.

"Iorwen, we would all help you. None of us would leave you behind." "Yes you would." She argued. "None of you are real. What happens when you leave? What happens when I see you on tv? What happens when I have to live with the fact that I'm just a crazy schizophrenic?"

She stood up. "No it's better that this all ends here." "Iorwen," He sighed sadly. "I'm sorry. You deserved so much better. I'm sorry that I couldn't help you, but I won't let you die alone." He stood next to her, grasped her hand, and together they jumped into the dark waters below.

On the news that night was the story of a young girl who had jumped to her death. Police were baffled. Though they had found only one body, there were two clear sets of footprints.


End file.
